lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Good.Enough Venson/A Little Bit About Me
Hi all, as I am sitting here, I have realized that Once (As in a spanish eleven, not "once apon a time"... It's the name of an evening meal, but... I'll get to that later.) is being served, and that I will have to cut this short... I'll be back in an hour or two to complete this post, but until then, bye! Okay, I am back, and ready to talk. Let's see... *finger tips tap rythmmically on keyboard as thoughts slowly form into sentences* Well, to start off, I consider myself to be an Idahoan, although only about a third of my life has been spent there. I have lived in Oklahoma, Washington, and Wisconsin to name a few states, but never a one have I liked so much as Idaho. With its sunny summer, its sunny winter, and lots of snow to shovel for half the year, I think that it is the best place for living that I seen yet inside the States. All growing up, I have played with Legos, and when Mindstorms NXT came out, I asked my parents to get one for me. Well, I was very surprised and happy when, when Christmas rolled around, I recieved it. It was probably one of the most expensive toys I have ever gotten from my parents, as we can't really be considered to be on the well-off end of the middle class, and I was delighted. I went to work on it with a will, I had always loved making things that work; not just in the "fulfil its pourpose" kind of way, but actually doing something that I made them do. There was a ruule in my house that outlawed any computer game from MMOGs to Spider Solitaire. My parents have always held that video games are worthless wastes of time, and do nothing but train one to be lazy and uncreative, and I agree with them. So, when Lego Universe was opened for beta testing, and I signed up, it was pretty much just one of those things that one does without thinking about it, and doesn't really think that anything will ever come of it. Well, I was wrong. When I recieved the email saying that I had been chosen to be among the beta testers, I was quite surprised, but thought that I might as well take up my luck and tell my Dad about it, not that I expected anything to come of that either. Wrong was I again, for, though I am still surprised to this day that it came about, I was exploring Avant Gardens just a few days after. From the moment I set foot in the Venture Explorer, I was hooked, and since that day, Lego Universe has been my home away from home. Of course, the game is now gone, and never to return, but I still love the old haunts in Forbidden Valley, Gnarled Forest, Nimbus Station. And I ask myself, what was there, in a computer game, that drew me, captured my heart... Was it the people? The whole video game thing? The story line? The worlds?The fighting?.. I don't know, but whatever it was, it was not something that died when the game did, and I will always have a place in my heart for LU. I started programmming in C# when I was about ten or eleven, but as I like to make things that work, I was not content to operate only on my computer, where I was not advanced enough in my skills to make do anything but learn how to do boring things like operate data bases and the like. So, I turned my attention back to my NXT, and started looking for a text based programming language for it, and soon found NXC, a C based languuage. I made all sorts of things that worked, and I was lovin' it. By that time, I had come to an age and a proficiency in my schooling that called for something more than my parents could give on their own, and I started College. Studying in my bedroom, and having bi-weekly calls with my coach (basically the mentor in my studies,) I got college credits by taking CLEP tests at the nearby campus. I have spent two years doing this and taking other courses, and by now, at seventeen, I only have 18 credits left to complete before I can resume life with a bachelors degree. Well, this brings me to the last chapter of my written life, and maybe a last paragragh to my story here. A couple months ago, my family and I moved to central Chile, and I like it here... almost better than Idaho. I don't really know what to say about it, except that I love it. Post a comment or something if you want to know more about it here, or anything else for that matter, but I had better get to bed for now. So until then; -Good Venson, just another Nexus Force recruit signing off Category:Blog posts